You're Beautiful
by atomic-ant
Summary: One-Shot. Basado en la canción de James Blunt. "Me quedé embobado cuando la vi. Era algo digno de admiración. Ella giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en mí. Me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás." Jasper & Alice. Disfruten.


**Todo lo que tenga relación con Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer.  
Bueno aquí les traigo otro fic basado en una canción. Es "you're beautiful" – James Blunt. Creo que estoy teniendo un período de relacionar cada canción que escucho con una historia.**

**Bueno los dejo, disfruten.**

"**You're Beautiful"**

**Jasper POV.**

Levanté mi muñeca a la altura de mi pecho para que mi vista pudiera tener alcance al reloj que traía en la muñeca. Eran exactamente las 7:45, tenía que estar en el consultorio a las 8 en punto. Estaba a tiempo.

Me encontraba en una de las tantas estaciones de metro que existían en Londres, era la mejor forma de movilización que existía en esta ciudad. Si llegabas a tomar un taxi o algo por estilo, tendrías que estar demente. Ya que el tráfico a estas horas no era recomendable para el inicio de una jornada de trabajo, terminarías con mal humor el resto de el día.

Eché un vistazo a las demás personas, no había gran cantidad de gente. A mi lado derecho se encontraba una chica de no más de 16 años, tenía puesto los audífonos en las ojeras, y comía una manzana. Me la quedé observando por unos momentos. Como anhelaba volver a tener la edad que ella tenía.

De pronto perdí el hilo de la razón, y ella descubrió que la observaba. Me miró de manera extraña, y luego salió andando a paso firme. Capas pensó que le quería robar o algo por el estilo. Ahora nadie confiaba en nadie. ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Un fuerte ruido me sacó de mi burbuja personal, era el carro que se venía acercando. Era hora de abordar. Esperé a que detuviera la velocidad, cuando lo hizo me comencé a acercar. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato.

Dentro de este, había una cantidad de gente enorme. Parecíamos sardinas enlatadas de lo junto que estábamos unos de otros.

Me decidí a colocarme contra la pared más cercana a la salida. Encontrar asiento, imposible. Intentar que te den un pequeño cupo en medio. Tampoco lo veía posible. Como última opción era la pared, lo veía más aceptable.

Me recliné en esta de manera en que no molestara a las demás personas que "invadían" mi espacio personal. Cerré los ojos, no encontraba nada interesante que hacer en medio de una multitud de transeúntes en un carro de metro.

Un leve empujón en mi hombro derecho hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe. Había sido un anciano que sin querer me había pasado a llevar al ponerse en movimiento el vagón.

- Discúlpeme joven – dijo el anciano con una voz bastante ronca.  
- No se preocupe – le dije con una sonrisa. Que fue devuelta por parte del anciano también.

Quería volver a cerrar los ojos, pero algo captó mi atención. Era una chica que iba de pie a unos pasos de donde yo me encontraba. Era hermosa, parecía un ángel. Era de una estatura baja, muy baja a decir verdad, pero era hermosa. Sus facciones eran como la de una duende, y tenía el cabello corto y desordenado. Su piel era pálida, suponía que al tacto era suave como la seda.

Me quedé embobado cuando la vi. Era algo digno de admiración. Ella giró la cabeza y clavó su mirada en mí. Me dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás. Era dulce y alegre. Era la sonrisa de una niña, pero también con un deje de mujer.

_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

De repente un joven alto, calculando más o menos de mi edad, de pelo color cobre y desordenado, me miró. Sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda profundo. No demostraban expresión alguna. La sonrisa se borró de mi cara, al parecer mi ángel ya tenía dueño. Ella le dedicaba esas sonrisas a alguien más, ella era de otro.

El joven me miró por unos segundos y después se volteó a darme la espalda. La chica lo miró, le dijo unas palabras que yo no alcancé a escuchar. Luego me volvió a sonreír.

Ese pequeño gesto, nuevamente, hizo que me sintiera en el cielo. El ángel me volvía a dedicar su sonrisa.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Fucking high**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

Sabía que ella tenía dueño, pero disfrutaría viendo su sonrisa y su hermoso rostro hasta que uno de los dos desapareciera por una de las tantas salidas de metro que habían en esta ciudad.

Ella volteo su mirada a la nada. Yo me encontraba en el cielo, no quería salir de allí. La contemplé en cada detalle que pude apreciar. Su ropa era de moda, por lo que podía provenir de una familia acaudalada. Prefería crear pequeñas historias de ella y yo, antes de ver la realidad. Me sentía feliz y en confianza cuando la apreciaba. Era algo que con otras chicas no encontraba.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I will never be with you.**_

Luego aprecié que ella se movía inquieta. Me miraba de reojo y luego volteaba su mirada. No sabía si quería hablar conmigo o se sentía perturbada por el hecho de que tuviera mis ojos clavados en su persona.

Capas que pensaría que era un psicópata o algo por el estilo.

No quería que mi ángel pensara eso por lo que intenté despegar mi vista de ella, y enfocarla en algo distinto.

Estuve mirando por largo rato las distintas publicidades que se colocaban dentro de los vagones, o cada cierto tiempo miraba el mapa del recorrido. Necesitaba distraerme.

Pero no podía, no podía sacármela de la cabeza, me era una tortura saber que estaba tan cerca, pero a la misma vez tan lejos. El no mirarla, hacía que mi pecho se encogiera, como que sentía que el corazón se me oprimía.

Claro que la miraba de reojo, eso no podía no hacerlo. Si solo echarle una mirada ya sabía que no despegaría mis ojos de ella. Era una obsesión, era MI obsesión.

Luego una leve voz proveniente de los alto parlantes, anunció que ya estábamos prontos para llegar la siguiente estación. Esa era la que yo me bajaba.

Poco a poco el carro empezó a perder velocidad, era momento de afrontar la realidad. Solo había sido un lindo momento, a decir verdad, era más que eso. Había sido hermoso, maravilloso, estupendo, no sabía que otra palabra lo podía describir.

El carro se paró, era tiempo de bajar de allí. Me enderecé, y me dispuse a salir de ahí. Sin antes mirar a mi ángel por última vez.

Ella seguía con su vista perdida en la nada. Debe de estar metida en su burbuja personal, suspiré con pesadez y me dispuse a irme.

Caminé con paso firme hasta la salida contraría en donde estaba yo, ya que allí era donde abordábamos. Para mi suerte era donde ella estaba.

Seguí caminando, hasta que pasé junto a ella. En esa milésima de segundo aspiré el dulce aroma que desprendía. Me embriagué en la dulce esencia. De pronto sentí que alguien me tocaba el bolsillo del pantalón. Estaba tan concentrado en el aroma de ella, que no me importaría si me robaban o algo por el estilo. Solamente tendría este momento una vez, quien sabe cuando la volvería a ver.

Cuando salí del carro, me dí la vuelta y ella me miraba con la sonrisa en sus dulces labios. Luego el carro comenzó a moverse y se alejó de a poco.  
Me acordé de lo que había sentido, que alguien me tocaba el bolsillo.

Metí la mano y sentí un papel dentro, que yo me acordara no había metido nada en el. Lo saqué con cuidado, era una hoja de cuaderno arrancada con prisa. La abrí y dentro estaba el nombre más hermoso que podía haber en la tierra. Era el nombre de mi ángel. Al menos un pequeño recuerdo de la persona que con una sola sonrisa hizo que llegara al cielo.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

_**'Cause I'll never be with you.**_

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you.**_

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I will never be with you.**_

Alice – pronuncié con dulzura. Volví a meter el papel en el bolsillo y seguí mi camino. Ahora solo hay que esperar a lo que diga el destino.

**Bueno aquí tienen otro de mis fics, basados en canción espero que lo disfruten. Repetí la última parte de la canción para que no se hiciera tan corta.  
**

**Cuídense,** **Bites!**


End file.
